Hidden Passions
by The Used And Fallen
Summary: NettoxEnzan. Slight RockmanxBlues. Rated M for sexual content. Netto finds Enzan hurt after getting beat up by a gang. Can he help him recover?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am officially obsessed with NettoxEnzan pairings. After watching the show and read some yaoi fanfics I decided that I wanna write some fics with these couplings. I don't know much about MegaMan/RockManEXE so please bear with me and correct me if you see an mistakes. No Flames! Creative critism allowed.

This is a One-Shot. But depending on the reviews I might turn it into a fic.

WARNING: Rated M for sexual content.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Enzan but I don't...I only own the story.

"Enzan! Enzan! Please wake up!" I could feel someone's warm hands touching my cold face as they shook me lightly, I couldn't help but let out a groan of pain as an individual pressed his hands of filth on my chest.

"He's still alive! Netto-kun hurry and take him home." That must have been Rockman's voice...I know it. From what I know Netto probably bit his lips as he decided to carry me. How do I know? Well, he has the habit of biting those warm lips of his every time someone's in trouble.

"I've got him...how's Blues doing?" Netto asked. I forgot all about Blues! I got challenged by some gang's leader. He was a fool for challenging me. I am far more superior than him but seeing that I never refuse a battle, I agreed. Of course the low life lost and in the result I got the daylights punched out of me, courtesy of his friends.

"He's ok. Just tired..." Rockman replied. I mentally sighed in relief. I felt Hikari's hands on my legs as he turned to a street, my eyes were already slightly opened. I could feel his light chestnut hair tickle my nose as we entered his house. I held my sneeze in as he struggled to keep me on his back. I held on tighter, my head buried in the back of his neck as if clinging for my life.

"Enzan looks bruised and he has slight cuts on his cheek." Netto observed. I didn't mind any of it except the fact that the pain was almost too much to bear. The violent winds were not making it easier for me either. It nearly burned my skin.

"Netto!" I heard a famine voice. I could feel Netto turn his head slightly to greet the voice from behind. "What are you doing with Enzan on your back?" Oh Geez, we're just taking a stroll together!

"Hello Meiru. Rockman and I found Enzan and Blues knocked out. Enzan was beat pretty bad so we're taking him to my house to help him. We also need to figure out how this happened..." Netto explained.

"I'll get the others to help out." Mieru offered. Unfortunately for me, Netto excepted the offer as I heard her run off, probably Roll with her. We were together, alone, again.

"...H-Hi...kari.." I managed to say. Netto's eyes went to the corner where my head rest on his shoulder. "...W...what are...you doing..?" I asked, of course I knew what he was doing! I just wanted to know exactly, why he was doing it. The words instead came out wrong.

"Rockman and I found you knocked out. Blues was worried about you, ya know!" He scold. I buried my head deep in his hair, my nose picking up the sweet scene from his hair. I snapped myself before Netto noticed. I could feel my heavy eye lids close once again as my world turned pitch black.

Later I found myself on a warm bed, something I hadn't slept on in days. It was work, work, eat, and more work for me. Usually I'd never get sleep but this felt nice for a change. My eyes wondered to my P.E.T. that rested near my side. Then I went to see Netto come from the bathroom with a towel on his hands.

"N-N...etto." I said. He rushed to my side and smiled. "Why...didn't...y-you just leave me?" The words came out dry and the more I talked, the more my throat hurt. Netto helped my sit up as he just stood there with a worried expression.

"Friends don't do that to other friends...I wanted to help you." Was his reply. Smart-ass wise, I only gave him a thankful look and sighed.

"Hey Blues, you holding up?" Rockman asked. Blues nodded, keeping his eyes on Enzan from the other side of the room. Hiding his blush, Rockman could hear him say, "I am fine."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you and Blues?" Netto asked. I looked down, not wanting to talk about it. Netto was not the person to let these things drop so he pushed me foreword to talk. "Enzan, come on!"

"Blues and I were returning from a meeting. He encountered some gang who wished to challenge me. I accepted and beat him fair and square, Hikari. He only accused me of cheating when I have no need for that. He ordered his friends to beat me up and Blues got injured from beating that idiot's navi. Content?" I asked. Each time I talked just burned my throat. Netto then handed me a cup of water as I drank it out all at once.

"It wasn't only Blues who was worried," Netto said. I gave him one of my ice cold 'masks' as he continued. "I was really worried too, you know!" He was crying. A few weeks ago I could have cared less but seeing him cry made me guilty. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You think no one cares about you, Enzan? We all care for you...I care!" I was taken by surprise as he hugged me. I only held him lovingly as he cried against my chest. A few weeks ago I would have pushed him away but now things were different...I began to care for him.

"Hikari." I said, changing my tone. "Netto." Netto held me tighter as I made space for him to lie down. I felt his warm skin near mines, his sweat breath warming my face. I wanted to kiss him to badly...but I knew it'd only end up in rejection.

"Blues, what are you so worried about?" Rockman asked. "Netto-kun and Enzan are both fine Netto-kun won't harm him." Blues took his eyes off of them and sighed.

"Enzan-sama can take care of himself from Netto." He finally said. "But it's not them I'm so worried about, Rockman." Rockman, then realized, that he had finally called him by his name other than, Hikari's owner, loser, and wimp.

"What is it?" He asked. Blues looked down, his hands grabbing Rockman by his shoulders and pressing his lips on his. Rockman knew how to reply and gladly kissed back much to his surprise.

I glanced down at Netto to see him still crying. "Hikari. Stop crying, you know I'm fine now. I promise not to worry you." Netto looked up at me as if I had said something really bad.

"You never promise anything." He whispered. I looked up, true I'd never promise anything to anyone. "Enzan! Promise me you'll open up!"

He cried harder. I'd much rather see Netto hyperactive than ever crying. It pains me so much. "Hikari! You know I can't do that!" I yelled, it came out harsher than I wanted it to be. "I'm only human. What do you want me to do-" Surprised, he silenced me by pressing his lips on mine.

I like Netto. Did he want to show me that he was returning my feelings? His hands gently pushed me down the bed, meaning that he was on top. I returned the kiss with more passion, my tongue often licking his lips to open his mouth. My hands freely roamed around his chest, under his shirt I felt his nipple. He moaned as I explored his mouth, his hands too touching me in my sensitive spots.

"...H-Hikari-" I said, trying to tell him I loved him. Instead he pressed his mouth against mine, not wanting me to ruin the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and this time I pushed him down the bed. I couldn't fuck him, unfortunately. I was only fourteen and he was only thirteen. I held my lust for him as I kissed him, exploring him further as I sucked on his neck lightly. I let his neck go, knowing that I left him a mark and possibly a hickey.

I lifted his shirt to suck his nipple lightly, gaining a moan from Netto's lips. I smirked as I climbed up to kiss him. His hands would often touch my member from my pants, feeling it had hardened. It made things much worse, considering that my lust for him got even more out of control. By hearing his moan an my panting I hoped that no one was listening and that Blues and Rockman were not watching.

I wrapped my arms around Netto as this make out session came to an end. I kissed him on his forehead. "Netto, you idiot. What made you think you'd be on top?" I joked.

"I thought I could take advantage, seeing you are hurt." He confessed. I pulled him into another kiss, not wanting another make out session in fear that someone walking in on us. Netto pulled me further into his mouth, as I attempted to push away. Sure in fights he's weak but all of a sudden he's stronger cause he wants to make out?

"Enzan..." Netto pointed to our P.E.T.. I looked and saw that Rockman and Blues were in a tight embrace, they too, were making out. A few weeks ago I would have disapproved but now I don't really care.

"Netto, leave them alone." I whispered. Netto obeyed and pressed his lips lightly on mine. We both looked up as the door opened. In a tight embrace, both of us practically shirtless, and a hickey on Netto's neck...Mieru stared at us with a confused and hurt face. Suddenly all of his friends walked inside. I mentally slapped myself.

"...E-Enzan?" Asked Yai, the brat girl who had a crush on me. "What's going on?" Netto sat up and chuckled lightly.

"You see...we both got into a fight...and...we ended up ripping each other shirts." Netto explained. I showed them my shirt, ripped by Netto, and then he showed his shirt to see it perfectly fine. "Well...I ripped his shirt."

"Enzan! You cold hearted guy! Can't you Netto wanted to help you?" Mieru asked. I stood up slowly, taking Netto's shirt and placing it on.

"I didn't ask for help. Netto could have left me on the streets for all I care." I said coldly. I took my P.E.T. and walked away, regretting having to take Blues away from Rockman. But I also regretted that Netto didn't lock the door.

"He called you Netto." I heard Dex say. "He never calls you that...he's always trying to act cool and call us by our last name like he was a big shot or whatever."

"Maybe he'll change...calling me by my first name is a start." Netto said. With that I smiled, while Blues gave me a thumbs up, my hands in my pockets walking away. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really didn't think that anyone would read it since people are kinda against yaoi these days. Well at least the people I know. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks. 

Chapter Two: Dreaming Of You Netto's Point Of View

After Dex, Yai, and Cory left the house Meiru stayed behind, worried that my mom hasn't come home. "I'll be fine by myself you know," I try and convince her but we all know she's always going to stay besides me. I just wanted to get out of the house and run straight to Enzan's house and hold him. "I still think I should wait." She says and places her hands on mine.

"I can't believe that Enzan," She presses my hands tightly. "You actually help him and he repays you by ripping your shirt. He didn't hurt you did he?" She asked, my thoughts then went to his soft touch as we kiss on my bed. Blushing, I only shook my head as she let out a sigh of relief.

I knew that if I told her how I felt about her...then she'd be sad. I used to like her, I really did. But that was before Enzan came into my life. Then everything changed. I stopped asking her out and eventually I forgot to go to her piano lessons. Yai had even told me Meiru likes it when I ask her out. If she did then why would she always reject me and punch me in the stomach?

Which brings me to the point where I should never ever tell Yai about Enzan. I bet she'll try to sue me for stealing 'her' man. Enzan finds her annoying, while Yai tries to play it all out and pretend that she hates Enzan.

"I think he's just scared of having friends," I say. Meiru gives me a confused glare, wondering why I'm defending my worst enemy. "The least he could have done was say thanks." She mumbles.

"Really, it's okay. I got that shirt from my mom anyway...I didn't like it." I lie. It was my favorite shirt actually. Meiru smiles at this and leans against my chest. "I'm just worried." I let go of her hand and sit up from my bed.

Her eyes are on me as I shift away from her uncomfortably. "There's this big fancy part next Friday and Yai invited us over. I even get to perform some music on her piano." She explains. "I was wondering if...you'd like to come."

This was Meiru asking me out on a date? I only nodded; I can't reject her because I still care for her. And Yai would kill me if I hadn't agreed to go with Meiru. She was probably planning on asking Enzan.

Meiru smiles in delight and plants a soft kiss on my lips. Blushing, she moved away before my mom could catch us. I only stared at her, shocked. Meiru just kissed me.

The girl I've had a crush on since the fifth grade finally likes me. I wasn't like in the sixth grade when I kissed her accidentally. I'd gotten slapped for that but this time it was her making the moves.

Now here we are both in the ninth grade and she's just blushing. I don't feel the same way, I wanted to tell her. There was another pause before she stood to greet my mom who had just walked inside the house.

About a few minutes later my mom comes bursting through the door, wondering why I'm in bed shirtless with a hurt stomach. The truth was that I had hurt my stomach when Enzan had pressed his hand on it but I couldn't tell her that now could I? "Nothing...I had a nightmare and fell to the ground." Meiru had already left and luckily she didn't tell my mom that Enzan and I got into a fight.

"Are you sure you're all right? Do you want more cake, honey?" My mother calls. Usually I'd never refuse food but I was already full. "Sure," I wasn't gonna turn down food now. Cause then that would make my mother suspicious.

She comes into my room and looks at me as I try hard to swallow the cake down my throat. She smiles and leaves; I still wasn't able to finish it though. "Netto," Rockman calls. "What's wrong? You've been out of your usual state." There's a pause. "Is it cause of Enzan?"

I can't help but blush. I had forgotten that Rockman was there...and possibly watching. "You saw that!" I yelled. He looks at me for a minute, thinking of an excuse. "Watching what?" He asks innocently. I give him a stare but then the P.E.T. goes off.

"Hm? Rockman?" I called. There was no response.

Normal Point of View

Rockman turned to an empty space as the P.E.T. went off. He looked around in slight confusement. "Hello? Netto this isn't funny," He called. "N-Netto?" His tone then cracked. Two arms pulled him from behind, wrapping his waist tightly with long arms.

"Sorry," The deep voice whispered. "I had to get you away from Netto...I don't want him watching us." Rockman then knew it had to be Blues that was behind him. In his arms he turned slightly and was greeted by a big kiss on the lips.

Rockman smiled as they separated from their embrace. "You know...Netto's been thinking about Enzan all day." He whispered. Blues ignored the comment for a moment as he kissed him down his neckline, Rockman shivered. "Enzan's been thinking of him too." He finally confesses and wraps his arms around his shoulders, his lips not moving away from his pale neck.

"W-What...a-are we going to do?" He breathed out as Blues licked him lightly. But as his warm tongue left his neck Rockman almost regretted asking. "We don't have to do anything. My master already has everything under control."

Just as he finished his sentence Rockman pushed his head to his neck.

Netto sat on his bed, waiting for Rockman to respond anytime but as the minutes passed he sighed. Was Rockman going net battling without him? This only meant that another net navi must have done this. It was the only explanation.

"Who did this?" He wondered. However a light tap on his window had abruptly interrupted his thoughts. Netto stood and peeked out the window, wondering who would be outside. "Hello?" He called.

There was no one this time. He shrugged and closed the window before the rain could get inside his room. As he walked back to his bed he heard the light tapping again. He walked back to the window but there wasn't anyone. "I could have sworn I heard-" He heard the tapping again. "It's...Enzan!" He rushed to the window as the wet boy crawled into his room.

"Netto, didn't you hear me knocking?' He asked impatiently. Netto blushed, wondering if Enzan would reject him if he had run to him to kiss him. They stood, looking at one another until Enzan placed his hand on his hip. "Well? Did you hear me or not?"

"Uh...no. Sorry." Netto answered. The two stood in an awkward silence as Enzan dried his hair from the rain outside. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Enzan finally spoke; Netto took note that his voice sounded colder than earlier.

Confused, Netto asked innocently, "Sorry for what?" Enzan turned away from Netto to avoid his loving gaze. "For what I did...for kissing you. I wasn't thinking and you're probably freaked out. So I came to apologize." Netto could tell he wasn't really sorry because it sure didn't sound like it. His voice was quick like he just wanted to get over with it.

Netto breathed in calmly. Was he rejecting Netto? "Enzan..." He called. He walked toward him and wrapped his arms around him, brushing the few white hairs from his face to kiss him lightly on his nose. "Did you think everything would be the same? Between us?" Netto asked.

"I told you I wasn't thinking before I did what I did...I'm just confused." He explained, sitting down his bed. Netto sat down beside him and scratched the back of his head. "Look, I'm lucky enough that Meiru, Dex, Cory, and Yai didn't see anything. But we can't just live on like nothing happen." Netto's voice seemed far from Enzan.

"I know that..." Enzan whispered. Netto's eyes were fixed on him, making the older boy slightly uncomfortable. "Meiru seems to like you a lot..." He suddenly mentioned. Netto laughed at this.

"Yeah she does...I kissed her in the sixth grade once." Netto confessed. He had left out the fact that she had asked him out on a date. And that she had kissed him earlier. Enzan smiled weakly until he crawled near him. "Even though we kissed that once time...it wasn't really anything special, because..."

Netto wrapped an arm around Enzan. "Because...you're kissing is far better." And with that said he finally pressed his lips on Enzan's. It had been hours after their last kiss but for the two it felt like forever since their lips had met. The kiss was light but filled with passion.

Enzan let Netto break the kiss. "Yai will be pissed if she ever finds out." Netto warned. Enzan shrugged, not caring whether or not Yai would approve. He wrapped his arms around his waist, making sure that this time he wouldn't try and break the kiss.

Netto didn't mind the fact that Enzan wanted to keep him close to him. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss. It wasn't until minutes later he found himself tasting Enzan's sweet saliva.

His eyes widened in surprise. Enzan was his worst enemy, yet he found himself on his bed practically making out with him. As he felt Enzan's warm lips kiss the surface of his neck he began to think...what would everyone think about him now? And most of all, what would Rockman say?

He opened his eyes, gently moving Enzan away from his neck and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. He moved to his P.E.T. and turned away from him, the thunder getting louder each passing moment.

"Netto?" He called, he moved toward him before getting a slight growl from him. "What's up with you now? First you wanna make out with me and now you wanna play straight?" He asked brusquely. It sounded harsher then he had intended for it to be, but to Netto it sounded deadly. Netto only stared hard at him and closed his eyes.

"I didn't mean that." Enzan quickly added. However Netto was busy trying to get Rockman back. "Just get away from me...you're nothing but a jerk." He told him, Enzan was taken back. Before they had even had feelings for each other Netto had never had the guts to tell Enzan how much of a heartless guy he was...until now. The two looked at one another, dead in the eye and wondering what to say.

He looked down, something obviously was bugging him. "If that's what you want. Don't you come crying to me." Enzan told him harshly, opening the window and jumping out in the rain. He grabbed his coat tightly against his chest and got his P.E.T. out.

"Blues," He called out. He then remembered he had plans with Rockman. Tonight, he would be alone like he's always been. But instead of having Blues beside him...he'd be completely alone. He felt water sliding down his cheeks; he wiped it off and realized it wasn't the rain.

They were his tears.

Netto's Point Of View

Rockman was still out and I'd just kicked Enzan out of my house in the cold stormy night. I know I was being a complete idiot for doing that, but what he said really hurt me. When he jumped out I saw tears coming out of his eyes. But Enzan would never cry for anything.

I could bet that if someone died he'd only place his hands on his pockets like he's so cool and just shrug and probably say, 'So? People die everyday.' But he wasn't the heartless jerk I used to know. I think I was being the jerk.

I hugged my knees and wondered what Rockman would tell me. He'd probably tell me to leave him alone so he can think clearly...but it was raining hard. What if he got into an accident? My mind refused to imagine how horrible it would be if something happened to him.

So what did I do next? I grabbed my sneakers and the next thing I knew I was climbing out of my house and jumped out of my window. Now all the time I wondered, how can Enzan jump high distances without falling on his ass?

As the thunder nearly meets the ground I jump, slightly shocked from the thunder and lightning. If it was one thing I hate, it's a bad thunderstorm. I'm dodging the different passing cars and trying hard to keep my umbrella straightened, but it soon breaks.

"Argh!" I throw the umbrella on the floor and continue looking for Enzan. When I enter the park the thundering has stopped but the raining hasn't. I look around and see the white-haired boy standing under a tree. I smile. "Enzan?" He looks back and then walks away.

It wasn't Enzan.

Slightly embarrassed I looked back and start to walk back home. All the time my eyes are down to my feet, feeling like the biggest moron in the world. "Geez, what did I do to mess everything up?" I ask myself.

I cross the street possibly not looking both ways before doing so because I feel two hands grab my arms and dragging me down the flooded street. We both end up on the floor, soaking wet. I try to get him off me. "Goddamn Netto, are you trying to get yourself killed!" I realize it was Enzan.

"Enzan!" I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on his cheek. He turns red but pulls me off. "I didn't really...I was just trying to look..." I wanted to tell him how much of an idiot I was but I couldn't find the right words. So instead I took him under a tree and planted a kiss.

"I'm sorry." I finally told him. He only rolls his eyes like he has no idea what I'm talking about but it was enough to tell me that he too was sorry. "It's a long walk to your house. Let's go to mine..." he says and wraps an arm around me.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked. Enzan smiles at this. "I didn't, I saw a moron in the middle of the street so I automatically knew it was you. You're lucky you didn't get run over..." I rest my head on his shoulder. He'd been looking for me too.

"Here." As we head toward his room he hands me a shirt and jeans while my other clothes get washed. Turning red, I take it from his hands and move to the bathroom to change. He grins devilishly. "I'll go set up a room."

"Wait a minute..." I call. We see lightning and then the sound comes. I jump up and hold him tightly while he tries not to fall over. "I don't wanna sleep alone!" I yell out as another loud roar of the thunder pierce my sensitive ears.

"You wanna sleep with me?" He asked. I punch his shoulder. "We're too young for that Enzan! Of course we can't do that!" He laughs and then wraps an arm around my neck.

"No, idiot. I mean you and me sleep in the same bed...not sex Netto. If it weren't for your innocent face then I'd reconsider sleeping in the same bed with you." He roughly messes up my hair and I'm turning red like a tomato. "Okay then." He lies down the bed and I get to sleep in his arms. My chest is pressed down to his as his hands crawl down to my back and push foreword towards him.

"Night you cry baby." He says and closes his eyes. I open my mouth to say something but he's already snoring lightly. He looks peaceful and me trying to argue with him will only ruin the moment. But he's only kidding...because he has a smile on his face.

I bury my head deep within his chest and close my eyes. For now I'll be dreaming of him. I'll be dreaming of my Enzan.


End file.
